


Dance For Me

by aoigensou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Art, Kinkalot, M/M, Pole Dancing, Slave Merlin (Merlin), Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: Merlin is on auction to the highest bidder.Written for the Kinkalot 2019 bonus round: Dirty Dancing.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 154
Collections: Kinkalot 2019





	Dance For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eisbaerfussel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [{ART} - Dance for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387278) by [Eisbaerfussel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/pseuds/Eisbaerfussel). 



> For Fussel, who drew a chained up pole dancing Merlin that I had to write something for!

Merlin held onto the cold metal, his muscles stretching and showing him off in ways he wasn't comfortable with in the least, but couldn't do anything about. Not with the cold iron collar around his neck, restraining both him and his magic. He was powerless in more than one way, and it was frustrating in ways he didn't know how to express adequately.

Jeers from the assembled crowd tried to pull his attention, but Merlin studiously ignored them, the way he ignored the urge to cover himself. The slavers that had captured him had put him in a decorative loincloth, barely-there and more decorative than functional, like the anklet that rattled around as he moved; a stiff wind would render it moot. Instead, he focused internally, on modulating is breathing, making it seem as though the situation weren't bothering him, as if he weren't just a piece of meat on display to the highest bidder.

He only hoped the highest bidder was either stupid enough to remove the collar, or weak enough that he wouldn't need to.

Merlin's reverie was interrupted by a sudden hush falling through the crowd of obscenely-rich men and women gathered on the floor below the dais he was chained to. Unwillingly, his curiosity got the best of him and he scanned the assembled nobility to see what had managed to shut them up. The crowd parted and the god of the sun stepped through, crown shining on his head only slightly brighter than the blond hair it sat upon. Icy blue eyes bored into Merlin's own, and they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, before the sun god broke the stalemate.

Merlin felt his breath catch. The sun god was King Arthur of Camelot. What was someone of such importance doing at a glorified slave auction? Merlin got his answer when a large canvas bag was tossed onto the floor of the dais, the loud thunk making it clear that there was a LOT of money contained within. Without taking his eyes off Merlin, the King spoke in a tone that brooked no argument.

"He's mine."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Acquisition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832776) by [fifty_fifty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty)




End file.
